Telecommunication chassis store and organize a variety of telecommunication line cards and other equipment. A chassis often contain numerous communication links from the separate line cards that are coupled to other chassis, the backplane, other line cards, remote locations and the like. Managing the numerous links is cumbersome in preventing the links from damage or kinks that can disturb data transmission becomes difficult as it travels from the chassis to other locations or within the chassis. Often the chassis contains line cards with optical fibers. These optical fibers require bends in the fibers to curve within a certain bend radius to ensure the strength and integrity of the optical signals.
In previous telecommunication chassis, management of multiple fibers faced two problems. The first is managing the multiple fibers so that the bend radius of the fiber is within standards for minimum data loss of optical fibers. The second problem is managing cables around a system that contained sharp edges and corners that could injure the technician and chafe the fiber casing. Damaging the fiber casing can cause optical signals to be lost or distorted resulting in technicians to be deployed for repair work.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the telecommunications industry for a safe and effective method of routing data cables from telecommunication chassis.